Friendship
by NutellaNinja101
Summary: What if Fen had gotten hurt while they were escaping Hel?


_I hope you like it! :)_

Matt and Laurie continued to run, both filled with guilt at leaving Baldwin and Fen alone to fight off the warriors. Laurie noticed on her fifth time looking over her shoulder to see if her cousin and friend were still okay, that Matt was also looking like he'd rather he running the other way. It may be silly, but Laurie was suddenly grateful at having someone like Matt caring about them.

Once they'd gotten to a safe distance, all thought of fighting some zombiefied warriors were on pause as they fought to catch their breath.

"Do...gasp… Do you think we should go back?" Laurie exhaled deeply as she rested her hands on her bent knees.

Matt too was having difficulty breathing normally as he rested, leaning against a tree. "We'll-inhale-wait a few minutes, if they aren't back, we'll help them, although I'm not looking forward to seeing Fen's face when he sees me dragging you back to danger." He tried to joke, hoping that they would see their friends any moment now.

Laure snorted. "Fen knows there's nothing that he or anyone can do to stop me from dragging his reckless butt to safety."

Matt gave a painful laugh (it was still hard to breathe) before exclaiming "Just warning, if I go missing, please find what is left of my body."

Laurie punched his shoulder gently, rolling her eyes. Matt was pleased with making her forget the danger they were in, even if it was for a moment. A branched snapped suddenly, shocking them into protective mode. They were relieved to see Baldwin's familiar face…until they notice his terrified expression and his burden that he was half dragging half carrying.

"FEN!" Laurie screamed, all thought of being quiet for safety reason forgotten as she raced to her chosen brother. Matt was faster.

Matt and Baldwin together laid Fen down on the uncomfortable ground, and Laurie and Matt both gave out horrified gasps.

Fen's left side of his waist was bleeding, badly. Deep tears from what looked like a stab wound were causing a stream of blood to pour out of Fen's unconscious body. Fen's already pale features were almost death-like. Without really thinking, Matt took off his jacket, folded it into an emergency bandage, and pushed it against Fen's side. Fen gave out a sharp, pain-filled cry.

"This will slow down the bleeding. "Matt quickly explained to the teary but vengeful eyes of Laurie. "It'll hurt him, but the blood should start to slow down." Laurie's hatful look died down a bit but she still looked like she would rip the arms off the next person who even looked at Fen dangerously.

All three of them kneeled down by the still unconscious Fen, each with their own mission to ease down Fen's pain. Laurie held Fen's head in her lap, smoothing back his black hair and humming softly. Baldwin had searched through their backpacks for some water and was trying to slip some of the cold liquid past Fen's lip. Matt was still putting pressure on the wound. None of them had any experience with injuries as bad as this, all they could do was hope that their ignorance didn't end up making Fen in worse pain.

Fen's eyes were opened but he didn't look like he was aware of what was happening anymore. He was getting too pale and his breathing was worse. Baldwin turned his worried expression back and forth from Laurie and Matt, his eyes pleading for them to do something. Matt remorsefully put more pressure on the wound, knowing that he was helping Fen but guilty for causing him more pain.

Laurie shot her head up to look at Matt pleadingly. "Please Matt, there has to be something we can do...I-I don't-"I don't know how much longer Fen can hold on…

Laurie didn't need to say anything. Matt and Baldwin were terrified of the same thing. Yes Fen was a handful and hardly showed any affection to anyone who wasn't Laurie, but he was their friend and they understood that Fen felt the same way, he just wasn't used to having someone who was willing and ready to protect and help him.

"I can assist him."

The three of them whipped their heads around to see Helen looking down at them. How long had she been standing there? "After all," She continued. "One does not give up on family."

Helen bent down to Fen, ignoring the doubtful and protective looks on the three heroes. She gently caressed Fen's cheek in a motherly fashion, gently pushing back Fen's bangs, either ignoring or uncaring toward the death stares she got from Fen's cousin.

"If you really want to him to live, you might try to let me help him." Helen said with little emotion on her face, directing her tone to Laurie who was still clutching Fen, his back against her chest and her arms wrapped around his torso.

"How do I know you aren't going to hurt him worse?" Laurie demanded, her grip not loosening. She didn't seem to notice when both Matt and Baldwin stepped on either side of her, ready for anything.

Helen looked at them in an almost bored manner. "He is family. I don't abandon my family."

Laurie continued to look at her suspiciously for a few moments, conflicted, but when Fen's breathing seem to be getting weaker, the resolve in her stance seemed to leave her and she slowly abandoned her hold on her cousin, allowing Helen to have his head rest on her arm.

Helen covered Fen's damage with her hand, her gaze never leaving his face. The group wondered when she was going to start helping when she moved her hold and they realized with a gasp that the slashes were gone, the only evidence that they were even there was the cuts and blood on Fen's shirt.

Helen rose up. "He will be fine, just give him time to get on his feet." Before they could say anymore or even thank her, she was gone.

Fen groaned before blinking his eyes open sluggishly. He rested his weight on his elbow, taking in the worried faces of his friends. "Did I miss something?"

"So I really almost died?" Fen asked a few hours later when they had all settled down. Laurie stayed so close by his side it seemed like she would never leave. Matt and Baldwin kept staring at him, worried that his wounds would come back.

Fen noticed this but kept his mouth shut, secretly not wanting to worry his friends any more than he had.

"Not really 'die', more like you are weak that a small scrape almost knocked you out." Matt joked, trying to loosen up the situation. It wasn't easy to see your friend be in pain.

Fen scoffed but smiled, seemingly content.

"Just do us a favor," Laurie said with a concerned expression. "Please don't get hurt anymore."

Fen laughed but then noticed his cousin's genuine worry. Looking around, he noticed the same facial countenance on his friend's faces as well. Looking at the three of them with seriousness he promised. "Yes, I won't."

Laurie looked relieved and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a bear hug. Fen smiled and pulled her closer, looking over her shoulder to see both Matt and Baldwin's expressions be as pleased as Laurie's was, Fen knew he had a great family here.

For the first time in what felt like years, Fen was content.

The End


End file.
